Cadenas
by Lady Oscura
Summary: El la marchito pero con la poca vida que le quedaba logro sobrevivir. Ahora tiene una nueva familia pero para poder enfrentar a la nueva amenaza de China tendra que afrontar a la antigua...Por que siempre quedan cadenas.


_**Hola Gente Bonita...!, aqui les traigo otra historia... jaja si, lo se, no puedo actualizar de una y ya publico otra... pero es que la idea me estaba matando!, bueno, bueno,espero les guste... ya saben! dejen reviews *_* cualquier opinion es bien recibida :)... Comencemos...!**_

 ** _Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen a excepcion de mis Ocs, tampoco me pertenecen las canciones aqui empleadas._**

 ** _COMENCEMOS...!_**

 **Capitulo 1: El Comienzo**

 _Introducción_

 _Me acoste sola despierta en la noche,_

 _La tristeza inunda mis ojos_

 _Pero no soy lo bastante fuerte como para llorar_

 _A pesar de mis disfraz_

 _Yo me quedo sin ningun hombro_

 _Pero todo el mundo quiere apoyarse en el mio_

 _Supongo que soy su soldado_

 _¿Y quien va a ser el mio?_

 _¿Quien esta ahi para salvar al heroe?_

 _Cuando ella se queda sola_

 _Y se encuentra pidiendo ayuda a gritos_

 _¿Quien esta ahi para salvar a heroe?_

 _¿Quien esta ahi para salvarla a ella?_

 _Despues de que ella salve al mundo_

 _Despues de que ella salve al mundo_

 _Enfrasco en mi interior todo el dolor_

 _Imagino que estoy viviendo una mentira_

 _En el interior de mi mente muero cada dia_

 _¿Que me podra traer de vuelta a la vida?_

 _Una simple palabra, un gesto_

 _Alguien que diga: "eres preciosa"_

 _Ven y encuentra este tesoro enterrado_

 _Con ojos que te guiaran hasta el cofre de oro_

 _¿Quien esta ahi para salvar al heroe?_

 _Cuando ella se queda sola_

 _Y se encuentra pidiendo ayuda a gritos_

 _¿Quien esta ahi para salvar al heroe?_

 _¿Quien esta ahi para salvarla a ella?_

 _Despues de que ella salve al mundo_

 _Despues de que ella salve al mundo..._

* * *

Vaya que nunca penso sentir el dolor que en esos momentos estaba viviendo, habia escuchado acerca de el pero nunca penso vivirlo en carne propia, si, el vivir un "despecho".

Si hubiera sabido que al bajar al valle se iba a topar con semejante escena nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Pero ya era tarde.

Si... todo lo que creyo se estaba yendo al caño en esos momentos... el, la unica persona que habia podido hablandarle el corazon en cierta manera y que habia llegado a querer la habia cambiado por otra.

Todavia recordaba su mirada al verla parada en la entrada del restaurant del señor Ping... aun podia escuchar sus gritos pidiendole que se detuviera, pero nunca lo hizo.

Ahora se encontraba alli, el lo alto de uno de tantos arboles del valle, alejada del alboroto provocado por la gente que ignoraba por completo que la gran maestra Tigresa se encontraba precisamente ahi. Nadie lo sabia, solo ella y Po... al menos eso creia, a esas alturas no sabia si Po le habia dicho al resto de sus amigos y maestro para ayudar a buscarla, no sabia si les habia explicado lo que paso o si tan siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por buscarla algunos de ellos... de todos modos no le interesaba, al menos no por ese momento, era consiente que tarde o temprano tendria que regresar y fingir que nada habia pasado, oh, si ellos ya sabian, restarle importancia al asunto y ¿por que no?, ignorarlos. A todos.

La pregunta era, ¿podria hacerlo?, ¿fingir que nada sucedio?, ¿podria ignorarlos?, y lo mas importante, ¿podria ignorarlo a el?... no estaba segura, ella estaba preparada para muchas cosas, entrenada y capacitada, pero nunca para una situacion como esa, muy dentro de ella sabia que no podria hacerlo y que sus unicas dos opciones eran, oh hacerse la tonta, oh dejar el palacio por un tiempo para despejar su mente y cuando estuviera lista regresar. Hasta el momento sabia que lo mas probable y lo mas recomendable seria lo segundo.

A cada minuto que pasaba la noche se hacia cada vez mas presente, lo pudo notar al dejar de oir ruido y voces asi como ver que el valle poco a poco quedaba en tinieblas, sabia que tenia que regresar.

Se paro, limpio sus lagrimas, respiro ondo y tomo camino al palacio preparada para lo que probablemente le esperaba... asi como tambien esperaba que todo se lo llevara el viento, al fin y al cabo, era el comienzo de un largo dolor que sabia, no pasaria tan facil.

 **En El Palacio...**

\- ¿donde fue la ultima vez que la viste panda?- preguntaba un muy furioso maestro Shifu aguantando las ganas de matar a la persona que tenia enfrente

\- ¡le digo que en el valle!- dijo Po desesperado- en la puerta del restaurant de mi padre. Trate de alcanzarla pero ella es mas rapida que yo- explicaba Po con los nervios de punta

\- ¡ya lo se!, ¡ya lo se!- grito Shifu desesperado- ¡ella es la mas rapida!- grito sentandose en una de las sillas del salon de los heroes agachando la cabeza sin saber que hacer.

Los demas furiosos miraban la escena sin siquiera parpadear, no sabian por que Tigresa habia "huido", tanto Po como Shifu no les quisieron decir absolutamente nada. No podian hacer nada mas que esperar ordenes, aunque ya habian pensado mas de una vez que si eso seguia asi, ellos mismos hirian a buscar a su amiga y lider con o sin ordenes de Shifu.

Pero no fue necesario.

Para sorpresa de todos y mas para Shifu quien pensaba que no regresaria por su cuenta ahi estaba Tigresa. De pie en las puertas del salon, pasando la mirada por cada uno de ellos para detenerse en Po.

\- Tigresa...- precisamente el fue el primero en hablar al sentir la mirada de la felina encima de el

\- Po... calla por favor- dijo Tigresa desviando la mirada para dirigirse hacia Shifu- maestro, lamento la tardanza- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia cuando llego enfrente de el

\- no te preocupes Tigresa... comprendo- dijo Shifu sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- ¿saben?- pregunto Tigresa alzando la mirada, y por primera vez en muchos años, el maestro vio temor en sus ojos

\- no, solo yo- dijo para ver como la felina se contenia de soltar un suspiro de alivio

\- esta bien- dijo para caminar ahora hacia sus compañeros

\- lamento haberlos preocupado- dijo Tigresa mirando a cada unos de ellos

\- no te preocupes- dijo Grulla con voz calmada, aliviado de ver que su amiga habia vuelto

\- si, lo importante es que ya volviste- hablo ahora Mono sin despegarle la mirada

\- gracias chicos- dijo Tigresa haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida por sonreir levemente y evitar las ganas de llorar

\- ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Vibora con notable preocupacion

\- si, lo estoy- dijo Tigresa para notar que su voz se quebraba poco a poco y sus ojos comenzaba a sentirlos humedos

\- ¿segura?- pregunto ahora Mantis ganandole la palabra a Vibora

\- si- dijo Tigresa para voltear a ver a su maestro- ¿puedo retirarme?, estoy cansada y ya es algo tarde- dijo Tigresa haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para no llorar y que su voz no se terminara de quebrar

\- claro- fue lo unico que dijo Shifu- que descances- hasta el se sintio estupido por decir eso sabiendo cual era la situacion. Ella solo asintio.

\- hasta mañana maestro- dijo para caminar hacia la puerta que conectaba con el salon de entrenamientos para dirigirse a las habitaciones- hasta mañana chicos- dijo ya en la puerta para recibir un "hasta mañana Tigresa" y miradas de preocupacion departe del resto de los furiosos, el maestro y Po, pero a este ultimo lo ignoro.

* * *

Se sentia como la peor basura de la tierra... es mas, eso le quedaba muy corto... no se sentia, ¡era la peor mierda del mundo!, y no era para menos.

No podia creer lo que habia hecho...No podia creer lo que LE habia hecho

\- soy un estupido- se dijo a si mismo mientras se tiraba con fuerza encima de la cama- Tigresa seguro me odia- dijo para taparse la cara con ambas manos.

Lo habia hechado todo a perder, todo por la estupida de Song... ¡como fue tan ciego?!, no habia pensado en Tigresa, solo se habia dejado llevar y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Tampoco se iba a rendir tan facil, pero sabia que era mucho mas sencillo hacer que Shifu dejara de ser amargado a hacer que Tigresa volviera a creer en el... a que volviera a quererlo, asi como el la queria... no, Tigresa no era como las demas, una vez perdida la confianza, jamas regresaba.

Y el lo sabia muy bien.

* * *

 **Al Otro Dia...**

El sol salia por las montañas que rodeaban al valle anunciando un nuevo dia, pero no uno muy facil.

\- buenos dias maestro- dijeron todos al unisono saludando a su maestro

\- buenos dias alumnos- dijo Shifu con incredulidad al ver que Tigresa estaba parada en su puerta, como si nada. Camino hasta ella

\- Tigresa- dijo saludandola personalmente

\- maestro- respondio ella con una voz completamente fria

\- ¿no quisieras dormir un poco mas?-pregunto Shifu con clara preocupacion mientras Po no despegaba la vista de Tigresa

\- no, estoy bien- dijo Tigresa secamente

\- de acuerdo- dijo Shifu no muy convencido- todos a desayunar, despues a la sala de entrenamiento- dijo para retirarse con los furiosos detras de el

\- Tigresa...- Po trato de entablar conversacion, queria explicarle lo sucedido

\- ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?- pregunto Tigresa sin siquiera mirarlo y sin dejar de caminar, claro, iban un poco alejados del resto

\- necesito hablar contigo- dijo Po sin rendirse

\- pero yo no, solo calla- dijo Tigresa seriamente sin detener su caminar

\- no, no pienso callar...- no le dio tiempo de terminar ya que Tigresa lo mando a volar hasta el final del pasillo con su "golpe de fuego" (el que hace juntando ambas manos)

\- ¡espero que ahora si lo pienses!- grito Tigresa sin titubear ni un solo momento ante las miradas atonitas del resto de los furiosos y de Po quien se encontraba bastantes metros atras, despues de eso tan solo siguio su camino abriendose paso entre los furiosos quienes al irse corrieron a ayudar a Po

\- ¡¿pero que paso?- pregunto Vibora ayudando a Po a pararse

\- si, a ti nunca te golpearia asi- dijo Grulla aun sorprendido

\- y menos con esa tecnica- dijo Mono ayudando a Vibora

\- bueno, no la uso con toda su fuerza- hablo ahora Mantis algo aliviado

\- ¿por que lo dices?- pregunto Po tallandose la cabeza

\- por que si lo hubiera hecho oh te deja inconsiente, oh hubieras transpasado la pared y volado muchos metros mas...- explico Grulla dejando a Po algo sorprendido

\- ¿que le dijiste para que reaccionara asi?- pregunto Mono haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre el panda

\- pues...- dijo sin saber que decir- cosas personales- dijo sin poder ocultar su tristeza

\- ok- dijeron todos al unisono apresuradamente al ver que Shifu se acercaba a ellos

\- que ah pasado aqui?- pregunto Shifu algo molesto

\- pues... es que...- el resto de los furiosos no sabia que decir, no querian que Po saliera castigado pero tampoco Tigresa

\- trataba de practicar un movimiento de kung fu y pues me cai- dijo Po con algo de nervios

\- mm bien, rapido, a la cocina- dijo dandoles la espalda- Tigresa ya esta ahi- dijo para seguir su camino de regreso a la cocina

\- pff!, eso estuvo cerca- dijo Mono al ver que Shifu ya no podria escucharlos

\- Po, ¿que paso?- pregunto Vibora insistentemente

\- ya dije que nada chicos, no tienen por que preocuparse- dijo Po tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible

\- no nos convences Po- dijo Grulla seriamente

\- pues lo siento- dijo Po levantandose del piso para ir a la cocina

\- cuanto apuestan a que tiene que ver con Tigresa?- pregunto Mantis moviendo sus tenazas

\- si...aparte ella llego muy rara ayer, claro, sin contar lo que paso- apoyo Grulla viendo a los demas

\- chicos creo que hay que insistirle a Po...si le decimos a Tigresa podriamos empeorar las cosas- dijo Vibora comenzando a rectar por el pasillo seguida de los demas

\- si, pero no creo que Po nos lo vaya a decir- dijo Mono no convencido del todo

\- ni yo- dijeron el resto

* * *

 **Con Tigresa...**

En cuanto llego a la cocina lo primero que hizo fue tomar un vaso de agua, ya que se le habia hecho un nudo en la garganta despues de haber golpeado a Po

\- pero...estuvo bien?- pregunto la felina a si misma cuando hubo terminado el vaso de agua

Casi enseguida penso: _"pero claro que estuvo bien!, ¿se merecia menos despues de lo que hizo?_ , penso ahora con un gran enojo

\- se merece eso y mas- dijo firmemente dejando el vaso en su lugar. Se iba a sentar cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño.

Mientras habia estado tomando agua una gota habia caido en su ropa, no le habia tomado importancia...hasta que al llegar a la mesa vio la misma gota pero ahora en su lugar, justo donde se iba a sentar...

\- ¿como llego hasta aqui?- pregunto Tigresa completamente extrañada examinando la gota- no la tenia en la blusa?- se pregunto dirigiendo la vista hacia el punto donde la tenia anterior mente pero ahi no habia ni una marca de agua

\- seguramente se ah resbalado- se dijo pasando la mano por la mesa deshacer la gota

\- Tigresa?- escucho la voz de la persona con la que menos queria hablar

\- ¿que quieres?- pregunto friamente

\- tan solo hablar- dijo Po casi a modo de suplica

\- y para que?, para decirme que quieres a Song?- pregunto Tigresa volteandolo a ver con rabia en los ojos

\- no...!, yo no quiero a Song!- dijo Po inmediatamente

\- ah no...?, no sabia entonces que los amigos se besaban- dijo Tigresa apretando los dientes

\- y yo no sabia que los amigos tenian control sobre otros- dijo Po sin pensar en sus palabras, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho trato de corregirse pero Tigresa no lo dejo

\- no, estas en lo cierto y tienes razon- dijo la felina con un nudo en la garganta- solo somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido asi que no tengo ningun derecho a pedirte explicaciones- dijo pasando aun lado de Po- diles a los demas que ya habia desayunado- dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

Justo acababa de decir eso cuando Po la sujeto del brazo, la volteo hacia a el...entonces se dio cuenta de las pequeñas gotas que salian de los ojos de la maestra...

\- Tigresa...- dijo Po con sorpresa- no quise hacerte llorar- dijo ahora sintiendose como una mierda por hacerla derramar lagrimas

\- solo...sueltame- dijo Tigresa deshaciendo el agarre- tienes razon- dijo con la voz mas fria que pudo- es TU vida y no me tengo por que meter en ella- dijo recalcando la palabra "tu"- olvidame- dijo limpiandose las lagrimas para seguir su camino

\- pero...- iba a ir Po detras de ella pero lo detuvo con simples palabras

\- pense que te merecias un lugar aqui- dijo Tigresa con claro dolor colocando una garra en donde deberia estar su corazon

Po solo miraba congelado

\- quieres saber lo que le hiciste?- pregunto Tigresa acercandose peligrosamente sacando una garra poniendola en frente de el

\- esto le hiciste- dijo Tigresa abriendo un poco su blusa con la mano libre que tenia para que con la que tenia enfrente de Po hacer un corte en su pecho dejando caer las gotas de sangre

\- y lo seguiras haciendo mientras te vea- termino diciendo cada una de las palabras con furia

Y se fue...

Lo que no sabia Po era que estaba a punto de irse para siempre...

* * *

 **Que tal? :D**

 **Nos vemos en el prox cap! Bye!**


End file.
